¡Oh! Sexy Reg
by Aury Lupin Potter
Summary: En fin! aqui otra de mis hdas de cabeza.... Lemmon y conquistas de Rgulus Black si te interesa leerlo y no eres sensible a estas cosas, ¡ENTRA! de seguro te gustara . Primer capi dedicado a Clara Black! Mil kiss y leanlo pleased!


**Oh! sexy Reg….**

**_Fiesta_**

La frialdad de la noche inundaba la orilla del lago, mientras que Evelyne Smyth,una chica rubia de ojos azules y un perfect cuerpo, lo que se dice una chica guapísima, había salió a pasear u rato, intentando aislarse un poco de la fiesta de navidad.

Paseaba por la orilla cruzada de brazos, mientras que el viento jugaba con su larga y lisa melena, suelta en ese momento. Le encantaba esos momentos de soledad, como a todo Slytherin, amaba que el aire frio cortara su palida tez…

-Demasiada friandad para una chica sola…-djo una voz a s espaldas, una voz extremadamente fría, una voz que ella reconocería en cualquier sitio, una voz grave, no muy típica de un adolescente de 17 años, una voz demasiado madura, una voz que pertenecía a Regulus Black, la frialdad personificada…

-Imagino que la frialdad esperaba que llegase el príncipe del hielo para que no la tuviese yo sola…-le contesto la rubia sin siquiera mirarlo, siguiendo su camio por la orilla del lago, mirando las estrellas, preciosas en aquel momento.

-Sabes que aquí la uniaca reina del hielo eres tu-le contesta el chico, alcazandola y mirándola con sus frios e inexpresivos ojos azules, ¿Cómo podía no expresar nunca nada? Ni siquiera a travez de sus ojos ¿¡como!?

-Puede que si, o puedo que no…. Solo según con quien me compare-decia la chica intentando no mirarlo mucho a los ojos, ya que sabia que si lo hacia caería en sus redes, como siempre le pasaba, siempre caia en el estúpido juego del Black, siempre la conseguía seducir, no sabia si por su elegancia, su falsa marudez, aunque su travesura y gamberrismo, sus ojos frios e inexpresivos, la frialdad que siempre expresaba todo él, su sonrisa burlona y maléfica, sobre todo cuando estaba con como el decía "los ascquerosos sangres sucia"…. La cuestion es que, SIEMPRE LO CONSEGUIA.

-Tu eres incomparable, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repeti?-le pregunto el chico, galantemente, caminando al lado de la muchacha, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y el aire revolviendo su media melena, que caia seductoramente sobre sus ojos helados.

Eve prefirio no contestarle, sabia que el estaba empezando a seducirla, de nuevo, siempre empezaba con su galanteria, con sus modales, y al final…. Siempre acababa con ese toque que solo un mujeriego nato le daba a las cosas, ese toque de seduccion que todo Black poseia…

-Nunca te dijeron que es de mala educacion no mirar a la gente cuando te habla?-le dijo Regulus, cogiendo su cara con una de sus suaves manos, como todo señorito, como todo adolescente que jamas ha trabajado, como todo Sangre Limpia…

La rubia tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos, ya que la fuerza con la que el le cogia la cara le impedia no hacerlo, y ahí… fue su perdicion, se perdio en ese mar del polo norte, en ese mar gris como una noche de invierno… Regulus no tuvo que esforzarse mucho mas para que la chica lo besara, se limito a acercarse a ella lenta y seductoramente, hasta por fin besar su carnosos labios, haciando que ella, con el solo roce se volviera loca…

Odiaba que el chico fuera tan asquerosamente seductor, tan asquerosamente despreocupado, tan asquerosamente Black…

Las manos del muchacho volaron por el cuerpo de la chica, quitandole su largo vestido de noche y dejandolo en la arena, para despues el quitarse tambien su ropa, con su perfecto cuerpo, con sus perfectos musculos, con sus perfectos todo…

La piel de Eve se erizo al sentir como el frio aire daba en ella, aquel sitio, sin ningun lado en donde cobijarse, era espelunarte, pero ella sabia que no sentiria mucho mas rato ese frio, ella sabia que de un momento a otro el roce de su cuerpo con el de Regulus, la aria entrar en calor, enfrentando la frialdad del muchacho… lo sabia porque tenia demasiada experiencia en estar con el Black como para no saber las cosas que despertaba en su interior, pero para su desgracia, tambien sabia que Regulus jamas se comprometeria con nadie, sabia que jamas estaria en serio con ninguna chica, era demasiado mujeriego para esas cosas…

El muchacho la cogio en brazos y ambos se sentaron en la arena de la orilla del lago, dejandola a ella debajo de el, busco los labios de la muchacha y los beso con ardor, pero a pesar de eso, sin sentimiento alguno… la muchacha le mordio el labo inferior, haciendo que sangrara debilmente, amaba beber la sangre de ese tio… amaba el sabor a sado de Regulus…

Reg introdujo, por fin, su intimiad en el interior de la chica, con la fuerza que lo caracterizaba, haciendo que Eve se retorciera del dolor que eso le producia, y su espalda se curvara enormemente, aogando un gemido que amenazaba por salir de su boca.

Evelyne empezo a mover sus caderas, empezando a gemir leve y debilmente, haciendo que eso no le agradara mucho al moreno, a el la gustaba oirla gritar su nombre, oirla gritar de sufrimiento, de placer, y todo por su culpa, ¡¡amaba esas cosas!!

El joven Black envistio con fuerza en ella, desgarrando asi, porfin, un grandisimo gemido que salio desde el interior de la garganta de la chica. Regulus empezo a moverse, cada vez mas y mas rapido, al mismo compas que ella lo hacia mientras que gemia y se removia en la arena, emprignando todo su perfecto cuerpo de ella.

El mucahcho, sin dejar de moverse encima de ella, saco su varita e hizo aparecer un cuchillo, salio del interior de la muchacha, con lentitud, para la estrañeza de la muchacha, y empezo a pasar el cuchillo por el vientre de la muchacha, apretando algunas veces un poco mas, para que asi cortara, para asi poder chupar y beber la sangre de Evelyne, que gritaba de dolor cada vez que el muchacho hacia esto, y el, en su interior, disfrutaba de hacerlo, disfrutaba de verla sufrir bajo su poder, disfrutaba con el sabor, salado y dulce a la evez, de la sangre de ella.

E ve, a pesar de que esto le dolia e incluso a veces, le dejaba pequeñas marcas, le encantaba, le gustaba saber que el disfrutaba bebiendo su sabrosa sangre…

Los dos chicos siguieron asi, hasta bien entrada la mañana, se puede decir, que casi estaba amaneciendo, hasta que porfin, Regulus se separo de ella y se empezo a vestir, sin dirigirle ni una maldita sonrisa a la muchacha, ni aunque fuese una de sus frias miradas… y se alejo lentamente, con la chaqueta sobre su hombro, y dejandola, nuevamente, tirada, como una perra…

¿Esque nunca aprenderia? ¿esque nunca sabria que el chico no tenia sentimientos?¿jamas aceptaria que solo la utilizaba?

Se sentia bien por lo que habia hecho aunque a la vez, se sentia asquerosa de dejarse utilizar asi por el ojigris… aunque prefirio apartar esos malditos y asquerosos pensamientos de su cabeza y limitarse a vestirse e ir al castillo, esperando la proxima vez que un encuentro como ese se produjese….

**Hello!! Pues nada, aqui de nuevo con uno de mis momentos locos ke pasan por mi cabeza... se me ocurrio que estaria bien esto de poner las conquistas y las "chicas" de Regulus Black. Por el principio solo sera eso, una serie de viñetas que ire subiendo segun se me vengan a la cabeza... Y si lo quereis en forma de Historia, pues lo sera en " Entre reinas y princesas" que aunque aun no este subida, prometo hacerlo para principios de la semana que viene si?? En fin ****chics**** . Un R&R si os a gustado o no si? PLEASED**

**AH! este va dedicado a mi querida tita Clara "n."**

**Mil kiss con sabros apiruletaaa**

**.:Aury Lupin Potter:.**


End file.
